Why Dont You Kiss Her?
by Chimhill
Summary: that is the question will she or wont she...no angst..AU


Why Don't You Kiss Her

I knew Spencer since we were 18 years old, I have seen her dating all these guys but deep down I envy them. Whenever I see them kissing her deep down my heart is breaking.

When she is near me all I want to do is hold her close to me and breath her in. I do that sometimes when she doesn't think too much of how much affection I am giving her.

Glen caught me out one afternoon as we came down from her bedroom to get some snacks. I was busy leaning over her by the refrigerator, her smell is an addictive I couldn't help myself. But it's something I shouldn't have done, because every night in my dreams I see her there. I see her asking me to kiss her.

All I hear is why you don't kiss her. Why don't you show her the feelings that you have. The way you feel inside, but then I think about the fear of rejection from her what if she kicks me out her life its something that I don't think I could ever get over with. But for how long can I go on not wanting to hold her and show her just how much I love her. Would she walk away are would she promise to stay here letting me love her but knowing I could never get a chance to show her. Just to show her how I feel about her inside.

The other day I went with her shopping for new swimsuits it's been our thing for years. Being seniors on college and all the summer parties we attend we both need to look sexy. She keep thinking I do this to get a guys attention but to be honest it's her eyes I want to scan my body with. Those blue eyes that makes a dark rainy day sunny no matter what mood I am in. I love her so much.

Just sitting here watching her trying on these swimsuits its painful knowing I want to be with her. It's not just about being intimate with her it's about the fact she has this amazing heart that I want to protect but yet she let guys ruin the strong person I know deep down she is.

"Ash what do you think." She asked me as she carries on to do a swirl in the small cubicle we are both occupying.

Gosh she is strikingly magnificent. Nothing are nobody compares to her beauty. Her kindness is staggering, something I would like her to see. She puts herself down most days. I am the one that should be honoured to be seen with her cause I am just a loser.

Most of my friends kicked me out of there social gatherings when it came out that I was found making out with the high school cheerleader Madison. We were both drunk and I just had the urge to kiss my old best friend, not that I liked her in that way. I was just in a mood to kiss. The minute they broadcast that all over school the following day I was left out with no one. Being on my own until I met her.

The minute my eyes laid on her. The long blonde hair swaying from left to right. She had this golden glow over her. Like she were an angel saving me from destruction. She had on a blue striped Capri shirt with a pair of green cargo pants. She looked so comfortable in what she were wearing that it didn't matter to her that everyone at the school thought she were odd in that way of how she dressed but something about her stood out. Something I have never seen on anyone's face.

Her smile its was the first thing my eyes fell on. I guess that was the first day I fell in love with her. Keeping my feelings in for three years has become so hard knowing I can't loose her. But how do I ever get over these feelings I have for someone. She is totally out of my league.

"Ash! Ash!" I heard her say.

"Huh." I said. I looked at her and she had that smile on her face. The minute I saw it I can feel mine turning into a smile as well.

Why don't you tell her? Why don't you ask her out? Why don't you kiss her? We are the best of friends and she knows all my secrets. She knows what is on my mind. But this she can't read my feelings for her. Just tell her?

I am too afraid. To make that first move, just to touch and win to cross that line. Whenever she is near I don't ever want to let her go. Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? The feelings that you hide.

"Are you okay." She asked me.

Gosh it hurts me so much to that I am willing to walkout her life and let her be. But that would just hurt us both at the end.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. When I saw her looking at me. The way she looked at me was different from all the other times she has looked at me. I start to look at myself in the mirror maybe I have something on my face but nothing. I looked back at her and she kept starring at me. I was sat in the corner on a small cupboard.

She starts to move closer. I was still stood still not knowing what is going on or what she is about to do.

She bent down as her legs were stood in between mine. I felt her lift my face to look at her. The long blonde hair covering both our faces.

Why don't you kiss? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings you hide inside.

Those words couldn't be more real when I felt her lips touching mine. Asking for entrance. I didn't know what else to do when I hold onto her as she holds onto my face. It couldn't have been any better than that first moment our mouths open and she slid her tongue in my mouth. We both got so caught up into the kiss that she came to sit on top of me both legs side by side of me.

She pulls away for a bit just to get some breath in. letting both the air out my lungs that I couldn't believe it finally happened.

Our fore heads were against each other as we both stare into each others eyes.

"Why didn't you just kiss me?' she asked.

"I didn't know you would like that Spencer." I tell her.

"For how long."

"Three years. Since the day I first saw you enter King High." I tell her.

"Gosh Ash. I like you too." She says.

"I just wana kiss you."

"Then why don't you." she asked me.

"I would if you could shut up." It was just the fact of not wanting to be rejected that made me not tell her. But I was afraid of nothing because she felt the same way about me.

Now here we are once again at another swimsuit shopping event. But this time were not here to choose out what the men would like. Its all for my eyes now.

She is the only girl I would ever love. The only girl I would ever wana kiss. This lips and this heart belongs to Spencer Carlin.

The Song that inspired this:

Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney


End file.
